freedomfightersfandomcom-20200214-history
World War III
World War III was a fictional conflict in the Freedom Fighters universe that involved mainly the Soviet Union and the United States. It is currently ongoing as of the end of the game, and it is known to be an active stalemate in Europe, the Middle East, and South Africa. Origins The origins of World War III start in 1945 when the world's first Atomic Bomb developed by the allies was dropped on Berlin to end World War II in Europe. Later on that year, the Soviet Union dropped the Atomic Bomb on the Japanese City of Sapporo to end World War II entirely. Things got heated when the Soviet Union intervened in the Greek Civil War and forced a Communist Takeover, and then again it happened in France. Eventually, the United States announced it would do everything it can to prevent the spread of Communism throughout the world. The Cold War From 1949 to all the way up to the 21st Century, the Soviet Union and the United States battled for influence, and even though the United States developed there own Atomic Bomb in 1949, the Soviet Union adopted Communist states throughout the world despite the United States' best efforts. After the ceasefire after the Korean War, the UK suffered a Communist revolution of there own, and Europe fell to the Communists. Some most notable acts that the United States took to stop the spread of Communism was in Korea, Vietnam, Africa, Afghanistan, and Chile, but despite the US best efforts most of Eurasia, Africa, and Southeast Asia fell to the Communists. In November 1962, the United States withdrew from the United Nations Security Council because of the increasing Soviet Presence within the United Nations, and the United Nations' failure to stop the Soviet Union from putting missiles in Cuba. The US went into policy and placed the nation under a DEFCON 2 Alert in fear of a Soviet attack. In 1966, relations between the USSR and China broke down after the USSR became an increasingly hostile country and increasingly different forms of Communism being expressed between the two countries. In 1969 China invaded and captured the Zhenbao Islands and Mongolia from the Soviet Union. The USSR was furious and the two spent six months fighting over the territory, after six months the two largest communist states signed a ceasefire, Mongolia was given to the Chinese and the Zhenbao Islands were given back to the Soviets, all in all, people called this a victory for China, and it strengthened relations between the United States and China. Things started really heating up in 1996 when Mexico fell to the Communists and the Soviets sent military advisors to Central America. With most of Central America under Soviet Control, the United States made a bold threat. They said if the Soviet Union was going to overthrow any more nations, the United States would send a declaration of war against the Soviet Union directly. The United States prepared for there war by increasing there troop strength and their defense budget to almost one trillion dollars. World War III was imminent. World War III Beginning World War III began sometime in December 2001 after the assassination attempt on the US president was foiled. The Soviet Union launched a full-scale invasion of Iran, Brazil, Chile, and Argentina to monopolize the world's oil prices. The United States didn't waste any time and declared war against the Soviet Union. World War III had begun. = Soviet Invasion of South America. The event that started this whole conflict was when the Soviet Union launched a full-scale invasion of South America. Specifically, Venezuela supported by the Soviet Union, launched an attack on Brazil while the Soviets invaded Argentina and Chile. The United States responded by declaring war against the Soviet Union. The Soviet's initial prey was the oil fields of South America. South America was one of the biggest oil suppliers to the United States after the Saudi oil embargo of the 1970s. After several failed coups, the USSR decided to invade them directly to force the coup, within the first four days, Brazil fell. US Response The United States' initial response after declaring war against the Soviet Union was to wield out the biggest targets. The United States first started by marching troops across the border and invading Mexico helping a rebel insurgent group. With US support, the rebels overthrew the Mexican Communist government by January 2002, and the rebels and the new Mexican Government decided to aid the United States. In the middle of January 2002, the United States launched a sneak attack against the Soviet occupation forces in southern Chile and Argentina, the surprise attack caught the Soviets off-guard, the Soviets were forced to move there forces from Guatemala, Honduras, and Nicaragua, but this allowed the United States to open up a corridor and by March of 2002 the Soviets had been driven out of Central America. The Soviets in fear that the United States was going to invade Cuba or Venezuela, but surprisingly there attack didn't come. Soviet invasion of Iran The Soviet invasion of Iran started around the same time the Soviets launched their invasion of South America. Tensions between the two countries have been around ever since the Communist Revolution and Soviet takeover of Afghanistan in 1981. Iran called the invasion and takeover illegal and how it showed Soviet Aggression. After Iraq fell to Communism and invaded Kuwait, Iran was surrounded and became very hostile towards outsiders. The Soviet invasion of Iran lasted only two weeks, using Iraq as a decoy, the Soviets launched their invasion of Iran via Afghanistan. Despite the Soviet invasion, the Iranian Military put up a stubborn resistance and Soviet forces have had trouble securing the mountainous regions. After the attack, the Iranian government ordered a full attack against Iraq, in the fall of 2002. This saw little to no success as the Iranians couldn't supply a two-front war, especially against the Soviets. US invasion of Iraq and Europe The United States caught the Soviet Union off guard and began an invasion of Iraq and Europe in 2003, establishing a secure foothold against the Soviet Union and almost getting the upper hand on the playing field. The invasion of Iraq occurred in March of 2003 when Iraq began manufacturing Chemical Weapons and other weapons of mass destruction for the Soviet Union. The United States sent an army of more than three million soldiers and two aircraft carriers to invade and overthrow the communist regime, the US military being more experienced and better-trained fighters stood easily overran the Iraqi forces, the country crumbled and before the Soviets could react, Iraq had surrendered. After the fall of the Iraqi Government, the Soviet Union secretly sent in KGB spies to help the Iraqi Military and resistance groups to continue the fight. This stubborn resistance, however, didn't do much damage as the US had bigger plans in mind. The fall of Iraq also allowed Iran to gain the upper hand and eventually drive the Soviets out of Northern Iran. US invasion of the Iberian Peninsula In April 2003, the United States diverted it's the main force to the European Mainland to level the playing field for the Soviets. The United States almost alone pulled off the greatest invasion of Europe since D-Day. The United States stormed the beaches of Portugal and Spain, the United States was outnumbered and outgunned, but by the end of five days, the United States captured Lisbon, Portugal and had established a foothold on the European Mainland. This invasion of Europe allowed for rebel and allied US forces in Africa to establish a foothold in South Africa and it gave the United States a strategic advantage over the Soviets. = African Civil War In 1991, a group called the "African Liberation Force" formed to overthrow the Communist African Union, and to create a free African State. The group's efforts, however, proved brutal as they would cut off the hands and feet of anyone they thought was a Communist, and they would round up POW's and torture them into submission. In 1999, the Soviet Union nations sent in a United Nations Peacekeeping force mostly made up of Communist State forces to try and destroy the rebels once and for all, however, the United Nations' so-called "invasion" of Africa was short-lived after the war broke out. In April 2003, the United States organized a massive offensive joined by US allies from Southeast Asia, South America, India, and Canada to aid the rebels in Africa in a massive offensive in South Africa. The offensive began when the United States launched its invasion of Europe, the allied and ALF (African Liberation Force) launched there attack across Southern Africa, the United Nations peacekeeping force in Africa was overrun by the rebels who had been planning this attack for a long time. The "South African Offensive" was an overwhelming success for the United States, Allied, and ALF forces. As it forced the Soviet Union to rethink there strategy, but this strategy would have major consequences for the United States. Soviet Invasion of the United States The Soviet Union, embarrassed, after losing land to the United States, and China refusing to join the war at all, caused the Soviets to rethink there strategy. The Soviets came up with a risky plan instead of a nuclear war. The Soviet Union using an army of almost 10 Million Soldiers launched a full-scale invasion against the United States in April of 2003, almost a week after the US invasion of Europe. The American forces were caught off-guard and this invasion was almost unexpected. After four days, the Soviets had overrun the United States Eastern Seaboard and the Southern United States. Maine, New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland, West Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and Southern California was captured by the Soviet Union, but a US counterattack prevented Alaska from falling into Soviet control as well as stopping the Soviet advance. After the invasion of the United States, the set up a puppet government called the "Soviet Government of the United States" and it was housed in Washington D.C to signify the defeat of the United States, or so the Soviets thought. The American people were not taking too kindly to a foreign country on their soil. Production in the United States rose and more American people signed up or the US army, as well as a stubborn resistance group, called the "Freedom Phantom" in New York, as well as what was left of the US army that was stuck in Soviet Occupied America. These resistance movements launched coordinated attacks against the Soviet Occupation, and it made the Soviet offensive in North America extremely difficult American Resistance After New York City fell to the Soviets. Christopher Stone, a plumber in New York City, his brother Troy Stone, Isabella Angelina, the New York City Police organized a resistance movement to disrupt the Soviet Invasion of the United States as much as possible. Over the course of eight months. The resistance fought against the Soviet Occupation forces, the rebels took out major Soviet facilities, such as power stations. They assassinated General Tatarin, the leader of the invasion of America, and at the end attacked Governors Island to kill the soviets second in command, Colonel Bulba. In the end, New York City was eventually liberated from Soviet Control, but the war was not yet over. It is unclear if the US military was able to send support to the rebels in New York City, or the US would use this opportunity to launch an offensive along with the rebels. The war as of 2004 As of the beginning of 2004. The war is an active stalemate in the Middle East, Europe, South Africa, and South Africa France, Spain, and Portugal have been liberated from Soviet control and most of the remaining allied forces and rebels throughout Europe and the world have joined the United States cause to prevent the Soviet Union from world domination. The United States Eastern Seaboard and the Southern United States are still under Soviet control with constant active warzones on the border between Soviet Occupied America and the United States Venezuela has been driven out of Brazil, and Venezuelan forces have signed a ceasefire with the South American forces. Cuba, on the other hand, is being used as an active strategic base for Soviet operations in the United States.